Jins Love
by Sailor Marz 323
Summary: Kagome has caught a very bad cold can Jin find it in time to save the one he loves, life? read and find out. R&R! JinKag BotanNara SanMiro and others
1. Chapter 1

**Jins Love**

By: well me of course

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho

Kagome was lying on her bed. She had caught a very bad sickness. One so bad that no one has found a cure yet. Her face was so pale, she had lost all the color in her face. Her Black hair made her look even paler. No one knew how she had caught the cold. She was usually so healthy. Now she could barely eat a thing. All of her friends were by her side. That included Botan, Sango, Rin, InuYasha, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara(Kilala), and last but not least.  
Jin Kaze Tsukia. He had came as soon as he heard that she was sick.

Flash Back:

Botan and Kagome had been Best friends Since they met. Which was one year ago. When she (Kagome) had a near death experience. Because Botan was Lady Death. But Botan was not here to take Kagome away yet. Botan had introduced Kagome to Jin. And I guess you could call it love at first sight.

One day while they were by Kagome, they got a phone call from a mysterious stranger. He clamed that he had the cure. Jin was on his feet in a heart beat. "Oy I will get that cure if it cost me my life" He said taking Kagomes hand. Acting very brave. "I am going to" InuYasha said because he know wwwwwaaaaaayyyyyy deep he still loves her. "Me too." Botan said. "she's me best friend and I don't want to loose her." "I am going as well" sad a cold voice and it was…………………. NARAKU!!! "oh are you coming to save Kagome??" Botan asked "NO I am only going to make sure that you don't get hurt" he replied pointing at Botan. (Botan and Naraku were going out. Ok. Good ) "I am not a baby, I can take care of my self"  
Botan replied with a pout. She turned and took 3 steps. And then tripped and Naraku caught her. "HELLO CAN WE GO NOW!!

Ok wow this is my first story and I am so proud.

Plz review and plz be nice. smile

5-8 reviews and then I will add a new chappie


	2. Chapter 2

Yay i finnaly got 5 reviews now i can add a new chappie! ENJOY

* * *

"oh sorry, yes we shall" Botan said "Be careful Plz." Kagome said weakly

"Dont worrie, I'll come back I promis!" Jin said kissing her softly on the lips "I love you Kagome. I will save you from this terrible sickness!"

The next thing they knew the were on their way to find a stranger who may may not have the cure and could possibly be wrong.

The last they heard he told them to find a rare pink orger. " If you can defet it then it will tell were to go next." was the last thing they heard.

They traveld to a river and followed it to a cave. "This must be the cave that the guy was talking about." Jin said "Na duh" InuYasha said pointing to a sign that said 'Home to the rare pink orger' "Heh i knew that." Jin said even though he didn't 'i wounder how Kagome is' he thought.

_**With Kagome**_

Sango sat by her side "Dont worrie Kagome they will find the cure." trying to calm her.

"Thank you Sango, I really aprecieate you being here by ny side." Kagome said trying to sit up. Sango rushed to her side, but Kagome pushed her aside "I can get up myself. But thank you anyways" when she sat up she colasped.

"KAGOME!" Sango yelled and rushed to her side.

the doctor rushed in

"oh i was hopeing this wouldnt happen...she has..."

* * *

HA CLIFFY!!!! oooooooo now what?? plz dont kill me i know i know it is short but i mean HELLO its 2 in the morning and i am BEAT! GOODNIGHT!!

_**-Later-**_


	3. Chapter 3

Hello and welcome back to "Jins Love" 

we left off when the Doc. was about to say what she had.

* * *

I thank you all My lovely reviewers-

gcdv

blackscarlet47

da-real-demon-slayer

KiraBotanUrameshi

DarkFireAngel27

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The others were walking down a dark spooky path, the branches of trees curved and made a umbrella effect. "Naraku!

I dont like the look of this." Botan whined as a crow made it's call. "It's ok Botan" Naraku sighed putting his arm around her

waist. Naraku and Botan met with the help from Kagome. Kagome had thought that if love had changed InuYasha then it

could work with Naraku, and guess what IT DID. He had got softer over the day that he spent with Botan. Botan on the

other hand did not change a bit she was still the same hyper active girl as always. Naraku and Botan as they were walking they end up walking away from Jin and Inu

"Naraku where are we?" Botan asked shakeing in fright. "umm somewhere in the woods" Naraku said monotonely. "I know that!" Botan was now getting mad she didnt like

being made fun of. She crossed her arm and turned around hopeing to get a reaction from him. Naraku didnt say anything her just wrapped his

arms around her waist. Botan sighed and leaned into his touch. "botan..." naraku moaned into her ear

**_Back with Jin and Inu_**

Jin and InuYasha sat accross from each other a fire between them. They sat there glareing. Just then InuYasha looked around "hey where did Botan and Naraku go??" he said

looking behind him. "idontknowtheycouldhavegottinlostwhenwewerewalkingbackthereitwaskindadark" Jin said in his super fast tone. "say what??" InuYasha said rubbing his

ears even he couldnt understand it. Jin just shook his head.

"Ya know your really annoying" InuYasha said. Oh dear i believe they are gonna get into a fight how about we go to Kagome and Sango now.

_**Kagome and Sango**_

Sango sat at the edge of the bed crying. "whyyy??" she cried. The doctor patted her back. "there there, we can do surgery to fix her calasped lungs. And with out it she could

die..." the doc said sadly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**_Ok sry but i cant type anymore, plz review and be truthful!!! if you didnt like it then tell me if you did then of course tell me!! thank you!  
KLJ_**


End file.
